The Dragon and The Tiger
by xXChaos.Angel-ChanXx
Summary: Yin and Yang. Light and Dark. Both qualities people have in ones self. But what happens when each meets it's other?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hey I haven't posted anything in awhile so I think this is a change of pace posting something this long as a prologue/first chapter, let me know if I should continue this. positive feed back would be appreciated but if you don't like it, then don't be a jerk off and flame thank you very much.**_

_**Rating; M for Gore/violence/language etc. Smut may be including if I do decide to continue, if and when people do review and let me know I should. I'm not half bad at smutty scene's and I do enjoy to write them so review as I stated before and let me know.  
**_

_**Character pairing: Hinata Hyuga from Naruto and Toushiro Hitsugaya from Bleach. PM/Review if you would like other pairing etc. I may change the main pairing: HinaTou, if it ends up going that way or so many people ask me to change it to another Bleach character depending on reviews.  
**_

_**Character Warning: I put this because I'm changing Hinata's personality slightly. Read and let me know if it fit's. Obivously she's suppose to be displayed as such and if you don't approve then don't continue reading. simple as that. don't even bother flaming because you make yourself look like a jackass by doing so.**_

_**So dearest readers, read on. but you have been warned.  
**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination and the plot.

**Prologue/Chapter One: Yin meets Yang.**

"_Here kitty, kitty, kitty. It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." A young lavender eyed girl cooed, hand out stretched with a raw slice of meat on it, most likely from her bento box that held her lunch within it. "C'mere kitty, it's okay, really!" The little girl of five or six smiled a gentle smile at the lonely stray, and with the charming smile the young Hyuuga wore, the kitten slowly yet cautiously crawled towards her, fear laced in it's blue eyes. "That's it, just a little closer." She whispered as it approached her waiting hand. And when it was close enough she laid the piece of meat on the ground as the little kitten ate it like it was it's last meal. _

_Slowly yet carefully, the young Hyuuga picked the kitten up and cradled it in her arms, noticing that the young kitten looked like it was six weeks old, just old enough to eat on it's own. It also looked thin, too thin in fact, and it's hind leg looked broken. Slowly sitting down on her rear, because she was in a crouch and her legs were starting to cramp, she opened her bento box and started to feed the kitten as much as it could eat. _

_"Kitten, what should I call you?" She asked, looking down at the kitten whom was peering up at her in curiosity. The Hyuuga bit her lip, if she named the kitten then she'd become more attached to it then she already was and unable to have a pet because of her family's strict rules, she tried her best as the kind hearted soul she was, to find the stray's of the village she's ever come across a home. Unfortunately for her and fortunately for the kitten, today she came across a stray, the kitten in her arms, injured and crying out for help. _

_Being who she was, a sweet, naive, young girl who loves, mostly feline, strays, a very strong pacifist, and is kind and gentle to everyone, she thought about going to the animal hospital because that would be the sensible thing to do. But her father was expecting her back soon and she didn't want to see him angry at her or the council member's, for that matter either. Quickly but carefully, the young Hyuuga scooped the little kitten up and tucked it into her jacket, sheltering it from the rain that so happened to have just started to fall from the skies. _

_Closing her bento and tucking it under her left arm while she pulled her right into her jacket, cradling the kitten as she ran home as fast as she could, without hurting the kitten more then it already had been. "Hiwako." she huffed out as she ran, "Hiwako will be your name." The young Hyuuga panted out as she looked down at the kitten cuddling into her stomach. _

She shook her head of her past flashing before her eyes and focused on the task at hand. Running. Running as fast as her leg's would carry her. And everything around her was a blur, smudging and smearing together like paint on a canvas. As long as she kept her pace, as long as her leg's wouldn't fail, as long as she kept running everything would be alright or that's what she told herself because that's all she could do. _It's all inside my head._ A genjutsu. A Dream. A nightmare... Nothing was real. _Just keep running... _Don't stop, can't stop, won't stop. _You stop, you die._

Bounding from tree to tree she could feel shinobi in her wake, like the shadows hovering around her, like the goose bumps that crawled up her back, it was there,_ they_ were there. The voices, _their_ voices, whispered again, urging her forward, telling the woman to run. Run harder, faster, keep going, keep living, keep breathing. But she couldn't do the simple action too and she really needed to breathe.

Like the air she took in wasn't enough. Like this endless running, leaping and lurching forward wasn't going to bring her home, bring her to konoha, to the people that could protect her, would protect her. Kunai's flew past her and she dodged with all the grace and speed that a Hyuuga could have. But then she heard it. The 'shing' sound of air being sliced, like a guillotine falling, she threw her head to the side dodging, thinking it was only a kunai hurled with great strength, only to feel something cut deep into her, crushing her collarbone and most likely cracking her shoulder blade on the left side.

The sound of guffawed laughter could be heard echoing through the forest as well as the sickening crunch of her bones, while the blade was retracted from her wound. As soon as it was a clear amount of distance away from her body, she leapt off the branch she was standing on, twisting quickly in the air, she withdrew kunai from her holster, throwing the two into the darkness effectively, hearing whomever it was fall to the forest floor with a dull thud.

Doing a summersault in mid-air, she felt her feet come in contact with a tree trunk, applying a light amount of pressure, she propelled herself forward and landed in a graceful crouch, her left arm slack, hand faintly rustling the grass and dead leaves that lay beneath her fingertips. Standing up, her right hand immediately rose up as well and cupped the large gash on her left shoulder, gripping her shoulder firmly as to stop the wound from bleeding but froze soon after the sound of leaves rustling came from the direction of her fallen foes.

She sucked in a breath of air through clenched teeth as she felt her throat tighten. No time to breathe. _Can't breathe_. The underbrush rustled and parted,what little light the moon gave revealed a lean figure, a white hakama hung open loosely exposing his naked torso to the elements. The figure looked oddly familiar but she had no time to muse over the thought as her attacker lunged forward, sword drawn back, ready to cleave her head from her shoulders.

She leapt back, turning in mid-step and launched herself into the darkness of the forest, forgetting all about her wounded shoulder as the adrenaline pumped it's way through her vain's. Long, lean, graceful leap's and bound's through the underbrush, every movement hid all the inner turmoil she felt. Sick. So sick. Can't breathe. Too hard. She looked down at her blood covered hand to see the reflection of herself in it and nearly gagged at the sight of herself.

She tried to smile but it seemed so fake it hurt. And all she could see then was her memories. She seen _them_. And she knew they were suppose to be here. Suppose to be living, breathing, talking, walking, laughing, crying. Not her. But the fates were against her. As Neji said they were. And she couldn't breathe again, Gasping and gagging on nothing until she could do so. Shame. Shame was all the woman felt.

Shame that she couldn't protect herself, shame that her friends died for her, shame that she could do nothing but watch them die. Filthy and disgusting. A shell of herself. A killer. A monster. A murderer. Oh she wished she could breathe again. The air that wasn't tainted by death. Tainted by herself. She wished she wasn't her. Her life was fucked from the beginning and now it was all falling down hill. Dreams destroyed. Friends murdered.

Nothing left but self-pity and the longing of her immanent death because surely, that was what was going to happen. Feeling the space dissolve between herself and her attacker she felt a tingling sensation run down her spine and heard the 'shing' of the sword once more. Throwing herself to the side she missed another strike to the shoulder and threw her palm out to strike her attacker, only to feel it connect with the soul of her attacker's foot.

Breaking many of the bones in her right hand, her ulna and most likely her radius, hopefully, her mind whispered meekly, hopefully she'd done damage with the chakra enhanced palm strike and as soon as she had the thought, as soon as she heard a sharp intake of breath and snake like hiss, an uncharacteristic, satisfied smirk came across her lips. The tingling from only moments before began to get worse, spreading through her limb's like wild fire and she knew then, that something was terribly wrong.

Her body fell into a strange fighting stance, something between a Inuzuka stance and a Hyuuga stance. Her arms and shoulders were hunched forward as her feet set themselves in a juuken battle stance, her fang's and finger nails began to grow like when an Inuzuka used there Shikyaku no Jutsu technique. She realized then that, that's what it was, but before her panic rose the conscious part of her mind seemed to fade away as her body took on a more feral appearance. "Uchiha, Your mine." The haunted voice of the woman spoke, but it wasn't her voice, it was the voice of her fallen comrade's. Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino.

"Little Hinata-chan has a split personality? tsk, tsk so very sad." The Uchiha smirked triumphantly.

"You won't be around to see it for much longer." The voice of her fallen comrades spoke in a deadly whisper before lunging at the Uchiha.

_"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, where are you?" She opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness, a spot light shown over head, blinding her when she looked up. "Somewhere." A familiar voice spoke, calmly and softly as Shino spoke and she knew it was him. "Somewhere?" She repeated. "Not here." Another spoke, more annoyed and frustrated then the first and she knew it was Kiba. "Where's here?" She asked. "Somewhere you shouldn't be." Shino said, as calmly as the first time he spoke. "Then why are you guys here?" She asked curiously. _

_"Because we are..." Kiba trailed off, a bit saddened by something and She was surprised at the softness in his usually strong voice. "You are?" She said gently, hoping he'd continue his sentence but the frustrated sigh told her, he wasn't going to. "Never mind, find Hiw-Akamaru." The annoyed Kiba shouted. "Akamaru?" She stuttered, not understanding why he was suddenly so upset and confused at his hesitation when saying his companion's name. "Yes, he'll find the way out." Shino stated, his calm and soft voice disappearing into a rough and hard tone that made her wince. "Out of where?" She asked, the confusion making itself known in her voice. "Out of here." Kiba stated. _

_"Where's here!?" She said, throwing her hands up in frustration. "Somewhere you shouldn't be Hinata-San." Shino whispered, so close to Hinata's ear that she jerked her head around to see no one behind her. "Shino-kun..." Holding her hand over her heart, suddenly very sad about something, but Hinata didn't know why or for what reason. "Ugh, go Hinata-chan!" Hinata was pushed forward and she turned around to see no one again, and suddenly she knew, something was very, very wrong, "Kiba-kun!" Hinata shouted, pleadingly. _

_"We are doing what we think is right, Hinata, please go now." Shino said, softness returning to his voice, very sad about something that made her start to worry. "Yeah, Nata we're protectin' ya!" Kiba shouted, confidently this time around and now Hinata knew something was up but she was too weak willed to fight them about it. "you guys..." Hinata whispered, her shoulder's slumped in defeat._

_'you need to wake up now, Hinata." And suddenly she felt like she was being jerked a wake._

Hinata was disoriented due to being unconscious and to loss of blood, most likely her reason for being unconscious but faintly she wondered why she was still on her feet and running. She shrugged, she was drawing a blank on what happened, she blacked out maybe, and decided to give herself a once over to update her status on the situation at hand. Hinata counted three life threatening wound's, her left shoulder, her right biceps and left thigh were bleeding profusely and she was probably bleeding internally. Not to mention countless broken bones, her right hand and forearm, left side of her collarbone and left shoulder blade and most likely broken rib's, because she was finding it very hard to breathe. Hinata swayed slightly every time her feet touched a branch but she knew she had to keep going but had no idea why.

_Akamaru, where's Akamaru? _Trying to stay focused, she heard the tap-tap's of another pair of foot step's following not too far behind her. Hinata weaved from side to side, dodging the thrown kunai and shuriken as well as swing's of the enemy's weapon, as she leapt from branch to branch, the feeling of her attacker gaining footing on her made the woman fly into an adrenaline high, pushing her body to it's limits. Looking to the forest floor below Hinata guesstimated the amount of chakra she would need to brace her legs, feeling the air being guillotined by a blade of a sword just behind her back, Hinata sucked in air between clenched teeth, throwing herself from the tree branch to the ground below.

The woman landed in an awkward crouch, letting out a hiss of pain, it seems her guest was off slightly or she didn't land properly because she was pretty sure that the ball of her right foot was shattered. But the wound didn't seem to stop her as she stood from her crouch and sprinted, running and stumbling over her own two feet and running again, elbows and hands and chest slamming into underbrush and low hanging branch's and the hard, muddy ground, tripping and scrambling to her feet once more before lunging forward in attempt's to dodge the attack that she could feel coming.

In seconds, Hinata lay in a pool of her own blood. Through the tatters of her wet, crimson coat, the sight to be seen was the deep ripped flesh, the torn muscle fibers and the slick shine of bone beneath. The cracked or crushed bone. The damage had been done in one long slender, deep, and wide tear, starting above the shoulder blades and ending at her lower back. A mortal wound. Hinata gasped and gagged for air as she felt it leave her parted lips, like none of the life giving stuff would enter and stay in her lung's.

Feeling a rough hand grab her upper arm in satisfaction, the hand jerked her to roll over on the wound, so she wouldn't choke on the blood that pooled around her but that didn't stop it from coming up and past her lips. Thinking the person was going to put her out of her misery, Hinata was sadly mistaken as all they did was shove the hilt of a sword in the weak grip of her left hand, turning to face the hand they shoved it into, Hinata couldn't help but notice the familiarity of the blade and it's connected hilt.

Giving the hilt of the Kusanagi a firm squeeze Hinata thought of taking her life then but forgoed the thought when Hinata knew she couldn't do it. She had to wait until someone had the skill and gall to do it. Why was she feeling so guilty. Did Hinata deserve this fate, to feel this way? The woman looked to the heavens then. Struggling to sit up, Hinata rested on her shin's in a pathetic attempt to find an answer from someone above. But apparently no rest for the wicked. Or the damned, Hinata mused with a grimace.

Gasping, as the sudden realization hit her, Hinata glanced down at the blade in her sickly pale hand as a blood bubble appeared at the corner of her mouth, gurgling out a single word that made the person's figure stiffen, "Sasuke?" And if it was an answer that the god's wanted to be known the tree's rustled and the pale moon light shown down on the raven haired Uchiha.

Hinata pushed herself up, using the sword as support because her body suddenly felt more sluggish then usual, Hinata knew it was because of the adrenaline high keeping her alive and now all she had was will power. Pulling the blade from the ground, Hinata struggled to keep the blade up high enough to defend herself, let alone wield. She wasn't going to last long now. They both knew that, but the woman's face was set in a determined stare.

"Why?" Hinata asked, almost pleadingly as she pointed the sword in his direction, "Why what, Hinata-San?" he said in an aloof tone, hands itching to be shoved into pockets that he no longer had. "Why are you doing this?" Hinata spoke, coughing over the blood coming up from her damaged organ's, "What am I doing, exactly?" He said with a smirk on his lip's, irking Hinata to no end. "STOP TOYING WITH ME!" Hinata shouted as she lifted the sword to emphasize her point.

Pausing, the Uchiha was shocked to see the Hyuuga heiress shout and display her frustration in such a way but quickly returned to his aloof self. "I don't need to answer your question's, Hinata_-chan_." He emphasized his statement with the narrowing of his eyes and hissing out her name with the 'cute' suffix, and Hinata remembered that Kiba and Shino were the only people that called her that which made her heart sting for some reason.

"Don't call me that! you have no right!" Hinata cried out in disdain, pausing in her actions she tried to calm herself, closing her eyes, she took a breath, opening them Hinata began to question the traitor again. "Why are you doing _this_. To me?" Her tone was questioning but her eyes were pleading, "It's just business, Hinata." He said with a shrug. "Business, With whom?" Hinata asked curiously, "You know them all to well." Hinata became suspicious of him by the way he was smirking.

"Konoha?" Hinata took the bate, wanting to see what would play out.

"I guess." He shrugged.

"The Hokage?" Hinata rose a brow, questioningly.

"Of course not." He scoffed.

"The council?" Hinata said with a huff, annoyed.

"Your getting warmer, but which one do you suppose it is?" He smirked as he watched the little cog's in the heiress's brain turn.

"They--That's a lie! Trying to make me turn on my own clan!? My own home?!" Hinata spat, she was no traitor.

"But it isn't a lie." He said honestly and Hinata knew he was telling the truth but she wouldn't believe it.

"YOU'RE LYING! YOUR A LIAR! AND THAT'S ALL YOUR EVER GOING TO BE! HIEN!" Hinata shouted hysterically as she brought the Kusanagi above her head, feeding the remaining amount of her chakra into the blade before swinging it in a downwards motion, making the top of the Kusanagi dig into the soil of the forest floor.

Before the Uchiha could question her ridiculous action's a blast of chakra came up through the ground, streaking towards him like a shark's fin, his reaction time was fast but not fast enough as he watched his arm be severed from his body. Hinata stumbled backwards on shaky legs, feeling the last amount of strength leave her, feeling her right foot catch on something, it decided her plight before she could register anything but the pain she felt as she fell backwards onto the forest floor.

And as soon as the intense spasms of pain were over Hinata let herself relax, while her body was telling her to sleep but her head was telling her to stay awake and as her blood began to pool around her, Hinata couldn't help but let a faint smile touch her lips because Uchiha Sasuke didn't have a left arm, meaning he could no longer do any jutsu, what-so-ever. Rolling over, Hinata let herself find a comfortable position to fall asleep in as she felt her soul be cleansed of her sin's but the heaviness still sat in her chest. And soon after Hinata began to cry.

The emotion's that Hinata held so close to her heart finally overwhelmed her into just letting go. They weren't here, and Hinata didn't know why that hurt her so. It was a good thing that her friends weren't dead, right? But the pang of pain ran through her being and no one Hinata held dear to her was going to be there to see her die, she was going to die alone and afraid and cold and hungry. And sobbed harder because of that fact. Hinata wanted so badly to just drown herself in the blood that found it's way into her hair, that coated one side of her torso but something, the voice's, _there_ voice's, were telling her that she shouldn't give up and she should continue to live. To breathe.

Like they said she should. And the rain of tears that fell from her eyes signaled that the woman was very much human, not the sociopathic shinobi that Hinata painted herself to be. Not the monster the traitor or any other ninja that were hunting her down told Hinata she was. And if all was right with the world, If it was saying it was okay to let her eyes rest for a moment, everything started to blur and fade into darkness, words of her killer slurred into something incoherent.

_'where are you, Akamaru?' _

_It was a haze to her. She could feel ground below her knees and shin's, grass and soil staining her skin, as she was dragged along by the obedient branch member's of her clan. Her head was too fuzzy to understand the situation that she was, literally, being dragged into. All she knew or rather felt, was the sense of dread coursing through her vein's. --CrashBANG!-- She shuttered involuntarily as she heard the thunder and lightening rumble and dance, lighting up the gloomy overcast sky. _

_And as suddenly as she was looking at skies, as sudden as the scenery changed as she felt her knee's and shin's endure the pain of being dragged over step's and hard wooden flooring. The young heiress cringed in pain, head falling down so her gaze was fixed to the floor but Hinata didn't make a sound. She didn't bother looking up until she was thrown down from whomever's tight grasp, she remained on her shins and knee's, despite the pain as she rubbed her upper arms, massaging them, in hopes the pain would lessen. _

_Only the elder's and the council member's were there, as they looked at her in disgust as the meeting began, the leader of the party, whom wasn't her father, was announcing to the council that Hinata was in need of punishment as he stated that Hinata had broken a rule. Hinata gasped and looked up to see a middle aged woman holding her cat, Hiwako, by the scruff of her neck and Hinata's eyes widened more so when she watched the woman strike the kitten with a palm strike to it's chest and abdomen effectively ending it's life. As soon as the action was done, the lifeless body of the kitten was thrown roughly to the ground, two feet or so away from Hinata _

_Not paying any attention to the elder's or the council the young Hyuuga, immediately scrambled over to the kitten, futilely checking for sign's of life as the middle aged woman promptly started to snicker at the young heiress's attempt. Nothing else seemed to matter then as Hinata watched a small amount of blood come from the black and orange kitten's mouth. Seeing something so, so innocent, something that trusted her, trusted to help it, to nurse her back to health... Hinata's conscious mind left her then. _

_The young heiress slowly stood up, bang's covering her eyes, making her way to the middle of the dojo, it seemed an appropriate place to be, as the middle aged woman did something then that, surely, sealed her fate. "I've been waiting for this day along time, You know they want me to torment you, torture even, and I have no trouble doing that." Hinata started to shake as the young girl felt the rage finally come boiling to the surface, "What? Is the heiress crying? Silently sobbing? Or just trembling in fear? It looks like I'm doing my job then, quite well, in fact." _

_The elder's and council member's were silent and calculating, showing no emotion's of the scene unfolding in front of them. In seconds the older woman's eyes were activated and she was right in front of Hinata but with little to no effort Hinata dodged, all doubt and worry forgotten with her conscious mind. "Wha-- How did you?" Grabbing the out stretched hand and arm, Hinata quickly pinned the woman's arm behind her back as she kicked out her legs from under her. Making the height difference change dramatically, though the heiress was short she could still put a full grown woman into submission. _

_"As Hyuuga Hinata is quiet, naive, submissive and patient with you, how should I call you, moronic people, I however." She paused, jerking the arm in her grasp to punctuate the pause, she heard the woman whimper in pain and hearing the whimper a twisted smirk curled the heiress's lips, "I am violent, impulsive, stubborn and strategical with you, my plan has been made and surely you will die tonight." _ _Extending chakra from her body, Hinata sent out an invisible wave of chakra that knocked the woman through the shoji _doors and into the outdoor dojo.

_Walking out of the room casually, because the elder's or council made no move to stop her, she smirked in triumph at her struggling victim. "Oh don't worry about Juuken style attack's all of your tenketsu points are closed." Using uncharacteristically quick and agile movement's, Hinata did a swift upwards kick at her opponent, making the older Hyuuga fly upwards into the air and launching herself into the air she used a barrage of strikes and kicks before raising her leg into a high arc and bringing it thundering down causing the woman to smash into the muddy ground, as it began to rain when Hinata started her assault._

_Landing in a graceful crouch next to the older woman, Hinata slicked back her bangs with the water pouring down from the heavens, "Tell me." Hinata began, drawing the attention of the older woman, "Who do I look like to you?" the woman gasped at the fearsome resemblance to her father, "hia-hia!" Hinata smiled, a malice filled smirk that made the woman shake in fear, "Good night." And with that, Hinata struck the woman's forehead, causing the woman to sputter out blood and die instantaneously. _

_Standing, the young heiress turned with the same smirk on her face and began to speak when she seen all the elder's and councilmen looking on the scene in mild horror but the most shocking thing of all for the young Hyuuga to see was her father standing in front of them all. Her bangs fell back into place then as the conscious part of Hinata's mind returned and stumbled backwards, "father..." the young heiress stuttered out before tripping over the dead body of the middle aged Hyuuga, promptly passing out._

Hinata woke up in a groggy haze, feeling the faintest sensation against her skin, like a tongue lapping at it, trying to wake her up. And with the faintest recognition her eyes immediately shot open, knowing full well it was the Inuzuka's familiar licking at her skin, Hinata sat up quickly and regretted it as soon as the world around her started to spin or was that just her? Hinata cursed under her breath as she felt the clotting and coagulated blood covering her wounded back crack, and let loose the blood once more, as it hemorrhaged over the scabbing flesh.

A faint growl and yip, that sounded faintly like a cat but she shook her head, knowing the loss of blood was making her mind unstable and confused, Hinata knew it was Kiba's K-9 companion telling her that she needed to lay down but Hinata couldn't knowing full well that if she did then she'd fall back asleep, permanently. And that wasn't her intentions tonight. No. Her intentions were to survive this whole ordeal and kick the shit out of the Hyuuga council. And Hinata needed evidence that it was Sasuke's doing. That the Uchiha had the intention to kill her tonight and her companions... Where were they anyway?

"The sword." Hinata croaked, her throat itchy and dry as she crawled towards the shiny metal object, reflecting the moon off it's dirt covered blade. Grabbing it, Hinata quickly made a design on her left wrist, sealing the blade there. Slumping in exhaustion, Hinata rested on her hands and knee's as she heard the faint yip's over the blood pounding in her ear's. "Akamaru, I need to get home." Hinata whimpered as she balanced her weight on her left hand while her right searched in her hip pouch for blood pills and soldier pills.

Hinata glanced to see the familiar standing up, left side and under belly covered in blood, most likely beside her position as to give her some warmth as he cleaned her wounds, trying to make them stop bleeding with his special saliva. "Akamaru, We need to get to Konoha, I need a doctor." Hinata whispered to the dog timidly giving him a soldier pill before she scratched him behind his ear, then popping the rest of the pill's she found into her mouth, hopefully these would buy her some time so she could at least make it to the hospital conscious.

The dog seemed to understand what she said and walked around her limp form, sitting up in front of her so it wasn't so hard for the injured girl to get on his back. Hinata grimaced as she crawled onto the familiar's back, gripping onto the shaggy dog's hair so not to fall off, "I'm sorry if I'm hurting you, boy." Hinata whispered as she pulled herself up and onto the dog, so she was straddling the dog's middle back, her upper body still in the laying position, as not to put so much strain on her body. So not to waste anymore energy with moving around so much, Hinata looped her arms around the dog's neck, grabbing a firm grasp of the dog's shaggy mane.

"What did I do to get a good friend like you, huh, Akamaru?" Hinata smiled as the dog yipped back as he bounded towards the direction that she trusted was Konoha, going at a reasonable pace as not to hurt the heiress as they made there way back. "I think I'm going to rest my eyes for a bit, Aka-kun." Hinata slurred out as her vision blurred once more. Catching a glimpse of the front gates of the hidden village, she hoped she didn't, putting it into Kiba's term's, kick the bucket, before she got to the hospital. And with a flutter of her eyelid's Hinata fell into another dreamless sleep. Because it was too real to be a dream.

_Hinata couldn't breathe, though she felt the faint whispers of air trying to force it's way into her lung's, she still couldn't breathe. Whimpering and crying. Stumbling and running. Hinata knew in the furthest part of her mind it was a dream or even a night terror, but at this moment it was too real for her weak form to take in. It was a dragon, or in some form it was a dragon. It wasn't fully formed but Hinata knew it was very real on some plain of reality. _

_It was a dragon's head attached to a long serpentine tail of ice, anything in it's path turned to ice, when Hinata realized this, when it's under belly started to brush against the ground and foliage, as everything started to crystallize and wither away. As the young Hyuuga started to back petal Hinata couldn't help but feel so incredibly small and insignificant. Turning on her heel she started to sprint away from the incoming creature and in the distance Hinata seen a figure._

_Whomever it was, was so far away Hinata didn't think she could or would get to them in time, Hinata shouted out to them but she found her voice didn't work, or couldn't carry in the atmosphere around her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she couldn't help but press forward in attempt's to try and reach them. And as suddenly as the tears came, just as suddenly the environment around her changed into an uninhabitable wasteland, ice surrounded her everywhere Hinata turned. _

_Slowing down at the shock of it all, Hinata suddenly felt like a creature was hovering over her, exhaling heavily on her form and inhaling, taking her scent in. Whirling around Hinata was up close and personal with the creature or rather, the dragon that was chasing her only moment's ago. Slowly, yet tentatively Hinata reached out with a trembling hand and stroked the larger creatures jaw, surprised that the dragon was in fact, warm, hot like there was a fire burning just below the surface._

_"Amazing." Hinata muttered to herself as she looked into the dragon's intense gaze, frowning the Hyuuga woman noticed the dragon's attention was held by something other then herself, as Hinata looked over her shoulder to see what the dragon was looking at, Hinata noticed a young man, only a few steps away. And with a sudden realization she guessed it was the figure whom was so far away only moment's ago._

_His apparel was different to say in the least, he wore a white shitagi, a black kosode and hakama, and a white hakama-himo and haori with black diamond shape's at the hem of the haori, a green sash that was_ _pinned in the front with a golden star that wrapped around his shoulder holding up his sword. He was a head taller then herself, with a head full of white locks, almost like the snow around them. And Hinata wondered then whether or not it was his dream and not hers that they were in but as sudden as the thought was, as sudden as it merely floated away with the cold breeze that seemed to circle around them._

_As the space between them seemed to disappear, the Hyuuga woman reached out tentatively once again, but this time with a steady hand, as she reached up and pinched the white locks between her pale finger's, admiring how soft they seemed to be. Looking down at his face Hinata gasped and pulled her hand away like it had been burned, realizing then the man was watching her, but before her hand could make it safely to her side, he swiftly cot her wrist between his nimble finger's. He smirked with some kind of satisfaction, "Got ya." and with those words Hinata was shaken from her dream. _

She woke from her dream only to realize that the handsome young man from the ice wasteland was real and crouching next to her, Hinata flushed, handsome? Where did that come from? Hinata shook her head and soon noticed the strawberry blond haired, icy cat eyed woman, raising a questioning brow, probably at the blush on her cheeks and she decided to look away from the woman's piercing gaze then, biting her lip. Hinata's lip's parted and inhaled desperately as she immediately tried to sit up, realization dawning on her that she was suppose to be going to the hospital but instead was pushed back down with a firm hand and an annoyed glare from the white haired male.

"What are you doing?" He said in a frustrated tone of voice.

"I need to... gonna die." Hinata rasped, trying to pry his hand away from her body, all pretenses of being shy vanishing in the wind blowing around them.

"Captain, she's extremely pale but her soul chain is still connected..." The strawberry blond spoke, her voice the only thing about her betraying the worry she felt. Hinata registered what the busty beauty said and looked down at her chest, indeed there was a chain that seemed to be protruding from her chest, extending longer and longer as if the source was moving away from her and suddenly it clicked. She was dying, her soul and body were still connected, literally, and she didn't know how much longer she had left until the chain broke, until she died. She sat up forcefully, breath quicken in panic as she felt her chest constrict in fear and worry.

"Please, help me." Hinata asked, pleadingly.

"Technically your suppose to be--" The white haired male began, exhaustedly.

"I'm not finished—need to tie up loose ends-- PROMISE!" The Hyuuga woman begged, almost hysterically.

The white haired man looked at the young Hyuuga in confusion, the woman's sentence's were too broken, they made no sense to him. When suddenly the woman grabbed his right hand, turning it so it was facing palm up and moved away the sleeve of his hakama. Biting the tip of her left index finger, she wrote in her blood the kanji for promise, performing a one handed seal, the blood turned into a tattoo, that faded from the top of his skin, as if it wasn't there. She soon did the same but placed the seal on the base of her neck. Moving his right hand over her heart, she looked up at his face with teary eyes.

"Promise you-- my soul, me." Hinata said, just above a whisper.

"You?!" The white haired man blushed at the strange statement.

"Let me finish my business here..." Hinata said as exhaustion took over, like everything she just did put too much of a strain on her.

"You are fucked, captain Hitsugaya." The busty woman whistled at the event's that just occurred and smirked at her young captain.

"Shut up, Matsumoto." He muttered under his breath, a little blush on his cheeks as he watched the young woman in his arms peer up at him, through half lit eyes. With the little half smile that came to the handsome man's lips, Hinata knew she didn't have to worry. Sighing, Hinata lifted her arm up, tentatively pinching and stroking the snow white locks between her finger's before falling limp in his arms.

_Water. Hinata could feel the moisture in the air, could hear the sounds of the ripples gently lapping at her sandal's, she could taste the salt in the air but she could see nothing but darkness. Water was her element, the element she communicated with so well. Easy to bend around her body when she was practicing her juuken technique, it's flexibility was amazing, suiting her need's very well. _

_But where there's a Ying, there's a Yang. And that was fire. She didn't like fire, in fact, she was afraid of it. That wasn't so odd coming from her, Hyuuga Hinata because fire symbolized, in her eyes, power, fear, desire and destruction. Things that could taint a person, make them like Uchiha Sasuke and she never wanted to end up like that. Hinata took an experimental step and heard the water beneath her feet, the gentle ripples lapping on and into her sandal's. _

_She could only hear the water and that sound was the only thing guiding her way because nothing was to be seen, not even her own hand in front of her face, Hinata was experiencing now what it truly meant to be blind. And now Hinata knew the true irony it was to have all seeing eyes and just now being able to experience something truly amazing to her senses for the first time. _

_But where was the light? Darkness had a meaning too but Hinata didn't think it applied to her. Except how truly lonely she was... she shook her head, dismissing the thoughts. Suddenly Hinata started to hear hissing noises, and the temperature of the cool atmosphere was starting to rise as the water below her was evaporating and condensation was gathering on her clothing and skin. _

_With the temperature rising she began to sweat, Hinata wiped her forehead with the sleeve of her coat franticly as her panic started to rise, looking from side to side, Hinata noticed that the area around her was starting to glow. Not realizing where the glow was emanating from Hinata looked down at the water to see that the glow started from under the water, narrowing her eyes she noticed the light wasn't white but it was an orangey-red and she knew then, that it was fire._

_And with the sudden realization the water below her feet started to bubble and hiss, like the water was coming to a boil and Hinata knew then that she had to run because the rising heat would start to burn her skin. Glancing over her shoulder as she ran away Hinata noticed the bubbling intensify as a column of water and steam exploded into the air, the darkness covering how far it really went up, Hinata's eyes widened at this fact and she whispered a single word in terror as she looked forward and ran. "Geyser..."_

_As if the one explosion triggered a domino effect, multiple explosion's of steam and water erupted from the boiling water behind her, seemingly chasing her as she ran. But if her prayer's were being answered, like some deity was taking pity on her, there was land, the brown, tan and grayish mass coming up on the horizon. And Hinata had never been so grateful to see land in her life. _

_Scrambling onto the land mass Hinata fell onto her hands and knees crawling away from the edges of the earth around her, which wasn't so big around and made her way into the middle, where she felt the safest. Earth. What was it to water? Hinata shuttered at the thought and decided not to continue on that track because, surely, something bad would happen. _

_Hinata looked around at her surroundings to notice the geyser's closed in around the tiny island of land and thought to herself that if it was a dream, it was a strange one indeed. No enemy nin, No Hyuuga elders harassing her, No councilmen trying to exile her from the clan. No happiness either, though those things were few in her life, in any shinobi's life, Hinata was surprised she wasn't having a good dream at least._

_But the rookie nine, her team, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru... Why did it hurt when she thought about them? It was like when-- Hinata shook her head and looked around, why was she even here? To mourn over what was, or wasn't here? Hinata really didn't want to think about that and drown in self pity and loneliness. Relaxing, Hinata sprawled out onto the hard dirt and rock below her and threw a tired arm over her eyes when suddenly the ground started quivering and shaking, cracking apart as molten lava sputtered up and out of the crack's._

_Immediately Hinata stood up, in a panic about being burnt by the hot substance when something cot her eye. Turning to face the object of her attention, she seen paw's made of a dark substance come up from one of the many cracks made by the lava, and when they flexed to grab onto the parted earth a fiery red shown through the brownish, black material it was made from._

_Slowly the figure pulled itself up through the crack as it's body twisted and bent it's form configuring to the size of the crack before returning to it's normal form. It's form was of a tiger but instead of the black stripes and regular orange fur, it's fur was of the earth and soil she stood on and fire and molten lava peeked out from it's joint's and stripes but the odd thing about this creature was it's eyes were an icy shade of blue, with fleck's of a darker shade of blue as well. _

_In a trances like state, Hinata slowly walked over to the being, slowly yet cautiously reaching a hand out to touch the top of the animal's head and when she did, she couldn't help but notice the tiger like creature was as cool as the water was around the land mass was only moments ago. "Who do you remind me of?" Hinata muttered to herself as she stared into the eyes of the tiger, hearing a purr as the large feline shifted it's head so Hinata was scratching behind it's left ear, Hinata's eyes widened in realization. _

_Dropping to her knee's she wrapped her arms around the feline's large neck, burying her head there as well while she cried, "It's you." Sitting back on it's hind legs the feline rested it's head on top of Hinata's before pulling away, "We have a lot to talk about, Kitten." _

With a jolt, a shock of something, her nervous system was electrified, startled into being aware that she was awakening. Aware of her surroundings, aware of the hands grasping at her clothing and limb's and vaguely aware of the rushing feeling that was building up in the pit of her stomach signaling that she was moving at a fast pace. As suddenly as the black was there, the peaceful sleep Hinata thought she obtained seemed to slip through her fingers, like water or air, as the black faded revealing the white hot lights and sensations against her bare skin.

Gasping, her body arched towards the light as the slurs of incoherent noises rushed into her ears, destroying the sense of nirvana that she had felt moments before. The sound clawed at her eardrum's with a vengeance and everything started aching, throbbing, like living and feeling the pain mattered that very moment and Hinata screamed, a high pitched, eardrum shattering sound, screaming long enough that her throat became bloody and raw.

While she struggled against whatever was holding her down, limbs flailing about, like a fish out of water and suddenly everything seemed to put too much of a strain on her weak form. Her voice seemed to slur becoming just as incoherent and just as unrecognizable as everything else to her ears and eyes. Because Hinata knew all the colors, shapes, sounds, shadows and lights shouldn't be spinning together like they were just now.

Her mind sharpened, focusing for a moment as the memories of the nights events flashed beneath her eyelid's. Hinata remembered the screaming, the crying, the feeling of total and utter helplessness and she realized that if it was Sasuke that was chasing her, Sasuke that attacked her, then she was, she was in Orochimaru's lair. Most likely being prepped to be disembodied and sold in pieces because being a Hyuuga, and having such a precious and most sacred bloodline the temptation was too much to bare for the forbidden-jutsu-obsessed-sannin.

Having this revelation Hinata jerked and struggled against the restraints that were holding her down, only to find her limb's were numb and limp and in the deepest depth's of her mind she wondered if she was paralyzed. As the thoughts of paralyzation came bubbling to the surface she began to try calming her mind and body down immediately and as suddenly as the calm came, as suddenly she remembered that there was more she needed to remember.

The blade of the Kusanagi that lay sealed in her wrist, the blade that struck her down. Her revenge she wished to take because, surely, it wasn't Hinata's fault that she was the heiress or even that she had been born into the clan. The serpentine ice dragon with skin as hot as kindling warmth. The strawberry haired, icy cold blue eyed, voluptuous woman with the name of Matsumoto, most likely to be her surname.

As Hinata could recall she identified the young man with the tan skin, snow white locks, intense smoldering gaze that could pierce into her soul unlike any Hyuuga clan member could ever dream was named Hitsugaya, also most likely a surname. But where was her teammates? She remembered going on a mission with all of them minus Kurenai but she couldn't sense their familiar chakra, not even Akamaru and wasn't he the one to bring her to the hospital?

Where was the prideful, confident Inuzuka and his cheerful companion? Where was the Silent and ever calculating Aburame? Why did it hurt her heart each time she thought of them? There was too many blank spots and gaps in her memories and she can't figure out the reason why that was. The mission was only a C rank mission, a companying a young man and his family to the tea country but as soon as she crossed the thresh hold of the front gates her memory was at a loss that is, until she could remember the feeling of pure terror and growing panic.

Remembering those feelings made her heart pump and fill with adrenaline as her body began to twitch and spasm with terror and fear wishing only to run away from anyone and anything. She was so disoriented that she didn't feel the prick at the back of her neck but she felt the icy cold that came with it and knew, that, soon it would be dark and she wouldn't be waking up again.

_'Everything will be alright Kitten, Everything will be alright.'_


	2. Reviews

**This is my fan-service announcement for my lovely reviews. It has been quite awhile since I've posted this fic and I have started work on the next chapter. The problem is though I don't know what direction to go with Hinata's spiritual powers so if you would so kindly go to the poll on my profile page and vote that would make writing the next chapter go much smoother then it has been so far. **

**I am also putting out some spoilers for the next chapter. I am going to be bashing some Naruto characters and I am sorry I will be doing this because I happen to read fic's involving these character's in a different light and do happen to like everyone in the Konoha twelve and the sand siblings.**

**Another thing. I haven't been on my account for Fanfiction in quite sometime as while and I posted to new one-shot's for Harry Potter, go to my page to see them, I had looked at my story stats' and found all these lovely review's so I will be replying back to them on here. **

**I hope none of you mind and if you do I hope you can forgive me for mentioning your names but here we go! **

**Elemental Dragon2.0: I am sorry I haven't updated and I've stated my reasoning, thank you for the encouragement for writing what I please and I'll spoil you a little and say that Hinata becomes more aware of herself in the next chapter.**

**Latina Konan: I hope you enjoy the next chapter when I post it, hopefully that will be soon.**

**Fefisgbf13: Thank you, I hope you keep reading and I hope you like what happens next.**

**Hitsu-Hinata Hime: Thank you for your awesome review, I wanted Hinata to be the anti-heroine and instead of being seen at the shy girl that admires Naruto but someone who can be related to in some twisted way. XD Toushiro I hope I can capture him in the same light as he's scene in the manga and show but a little more warm, well towards Hinata at least. **

**A Forgotten Fairy.: Fairy I'm in love with your comment, I honestly am. I do love Kiba, Shino and Akamaru you can be sure of that so maybe your right and maybe your wrong. But Akamaru, well you'll find out. Toushiro and Rangiku did but that doesn't mean that they won't be coming back along with a few others for the soul society. What happen did is my little secret for now but will be explained soon. I happy you like Hiwako. I can't tell you anything else my dear but you'll discover some for your answers in the next chapter. **

**Syn'ri: Another person that is encouraging the smut in this fic, I will try to part it into the fic if there relationship develops into an intimate one. I am also happy that you enjoyed the first chapter and I will work hard on the second. **

**TinHau: I'm glade you interested and I hope I can keep your attention in the second chapter. **

**Unimaginable Bliss: I'm sorry if you're a little confused I'll try to make it more clear to understand in the next chapter. **

**candinaru25: It would seem everyone really doesn't like Sasuke, I'll try to continue and write to the best of my abilities. **

**GoddessSumizofVenus: I'm sorry I haven't updated and that is why I'm posting this. Hopefully I can update soon!**

**fergie20: Your not the only one and that is why I wrote this. I'll try to update soon and give you what you deserve to read. **

**Those are little the review's I received and I am working hard to get the next chapter out there. I'm trying my best so hopefully it will be out soon, if people vote on my poll then I can finished up the chapter and post. See ya for now.**

**Chaos.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: OMG HELLO VIEWERS OF THIS STORY! It's been like a year or two since my AN update and I totally forgot about writing for this story even though I had another chapter ready. Sorta. I had to look over it. SO your lucky that I'm totally retarded for stocking up my fanfiction's with tons of reference material or I wouldn't have continued it! **

**^^; I love you guys. Hehe.**

**Foxluna, A forgotten fairy and JamKa shout outs to you for reviewing but kitsune-chan119 you are the voice that brought life back into this story! So you need to check on this chapter gurl. I LOVE LONG REVIEWS! So if you wanna be Moi's inspiration you should voice your opinion's and kiss my ego my precious, percious viewers.**

**No grammer nazi's please. If you bitch about that then stop reading! I'm not perfect. If you are going to go all apeshit on me the convo afterwards should be like this:**

**You: 'hey chaos, you wanna trade e-mail's and i'll be your beta?'**

**Me: 'Omg that would be so super fantastic, new best buddy!"**

**Anywho. As for the poll for this lovely fanfiction Shinigami won! But I may use Vizard cause may mesh better with the story but if you believe otherwise REVIEW! I like brainstorming! **

**Speaking of sharing. I haven't watched or read neither bleach or naruto in a while so if i'm going to have to do some research so if someone would like to share info with me please do so. **

**Rating: The same. M. I may write up some smut for this bad boy if it comes to it.**

**Character pairing/behaviour: TouHina as the main. Not definitely sure. Maybe some side GaaHina or Naruhina. Maybe I'll make more polls for you to vote on. Hinata pairings and then other pairing. Hinata will probably be the major 'crazy' in this story. Personality altering wise. But you'll have to wait and see for more.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination and the plot.

The Dragon and The Tiger. Chapter 2: In the Rain.

_**Physical Information**_

_Name__: Hyuuga Hinata_

_Age__: 16_

_Sex__: Female_

_Birthday__: 12/27_

_Bloodtype__: A_

_Height__: 160 cm_

_Weight__: 45 kg_

_Allergies__: None._

_Diagnosis__: Blood loss, nervous system damage, respiratory system failure, immune system failure, pulmonary and cardiovascular disorders, suffering from head trauma, multiple lacerations, multiple broken bones, multiple torn ligaments and tendons._

_Personal Notes__: Effective immediately all personnel will be screened and background checked before handling patient 012612, I will be screening and securing the patients permanent doctoring staff until 012612 is in a stable condition. Patient will be under a strict quarantine and will be placed into intensive care until further notice. Anyone who disobeys my orders involving Patient 012612 will be severely punished._

_Signed, _

_Tsunade Senju_

_A guest list of whom is allowed to visit her will be made along with a doctors and nurses list of who I deem fit to take care of Patient 012612, until further notice myself or Shizune are the only two doctor's whom can see the Hyuuga. I will be posting ANBU guards making sure rules are followed to the T._

It was raining that day. No real medical emergencies when Sakura Haruno had came to the hospital for the midnight shift. She was one of the few Chuunin medic shinobi to be an on call from the hospital because of her apprenticeship under the Hokage.

The night that she had come in for her shift something terrible had happened, one of her comrades. One of the rookie nine, Hinata Hyuuga, was laying in a pool of her own blood in front of the hospital doors with a strange figure hovering beside her.

The only things Sakura could remember of the creature's figure was its size because she had mistaken it to be Akamaru at first until she noticed the glowing icy blue eyes leering at her before it suddenly vanished.

Sakura was the one to alert help but she wasn't the one of the nurses or doctors to help heal Hinata's injuries because of her emotional attachment to the other Chuunin.

As soon as Sakura handed the younger girl to another nurse Sakura went straight to the changing rooms, proceeding to wash the blood off her skin.

It had been a couple days after that the ANBU notified the Hokage that the mangled and mutilated bodies of Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba had been found in the forest along with the strung up corpse of Akamaru.

There was also a dismembered arm to whom it belonged was unknown and blood testing would need to be done before the identity of the person was found.

Later, the person that the arm belonged to was discovered to be none other then Uchiha Sasuke. That information shook Sakura to the core; she had no idea that Hinata would be capable of something that horrifying.

They were Shinobi of course but to do that to your own teammates… Sakura had too much of a hard time with even considering hunting down Sasuke… And here Hinata killed her team and… and cut off Sasuke's arm…

It was raining the day Sakura was called to the fifth Hokage's office, unsure whether or not she was going to be disciplined, praised or going to be asked to go on a mission.

All Sakura knew she was being summoned to her master's office and had the sinking suspicion that it had to have something to do with the strange notice that had been posted at the hospital.

When Sakura went to investigate who patient 012612 was and found out it was none other then Hyuuga Hinata, Sakura was confused and conflicted with her master's decision. _'What is Shishou thinking, even though he was a—'_

She paused in her steps towards the office of her Shishou, her head turning to the side with a grimace of pain on her face before she continued on with her journey to the Hokage's office.

'—_even though he defected from Konoha doesn't mean that he needed to die, her body—her body was covered in his blood.'_

"Sasuke."

"_**Why are you prowling around here in the middle of the night?" His stoic face glowed in the moons light. His porcelain skin glowing with an ethereal light that made him godlike in her eyes, "I knew you'd come this way..." She spoke softly her head down and to the side, "If you wanted to..." The words so painful speak as they clawed their way out of her throat, a grimace her expression of discomfort, "So I just waited here..."**_

'_I'm still waiting—' _

Sakura thought as she knocked on one of the pristine and elegantly crafted double doors to the Hokage's office before waiting to be called in.

"Enter." Breathing out, Sakura ran her hands over her plain shirt and skirt before opening the door to see the blank face of her Shishou.

"Sakura, we need to discuss some things, please sit." Her face tightened with a forced smile as she sat down in the offered chair, her hands worrying her skirt as she leant forward to signal she was listening.

'_Sasuke.' _She heard her previous thought echo in her mind.

"I need you to take the position of head nurse involving 012612." Sakura's heart dropped into her stomach and her mouth fell open, "Excuse me?" She squeaked.

Dun. Dun. dun.

Short but sweet. It wasn't meshing with another thing I was writing so I made it its own chapter.

Read. Review.

I'll be making a new poll and is wishing to know if you guys will Review, posting a comment about the new shit and your favorite song! I like to write with music and so if you wanna help with my creative process please me a song title and artist/band name.

Thank you,

Chaos.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Whats up homie's read the last chapter. You like? Of course you did. lol You'll enjoy this one too. Shouts for the three peeps that review and I love April rain! Send me more titles and artists/bands! It really helped! I love long reviews so in hopes you'll do that I've written a long chapter! ENJOY! **

**: Anon thank you for the lovely song read on and send me more! Fergie20: Welcome back! You should be its a purtty good chappie. 4Evr.-A.-failure: The plot thickens. [cackles evilly]  
**

**Rating: M for gore,naughtiness,voilence,angst and bad grammer.**

**Pairing: PM OR VOTE FOR THEM!**

**Ps. I don't own naruto or bleach I own the plot for this bitch of a story.**

_The Dragon and The Tiger_

_Chapter 3: Hospital Nightmare._

Nurse's heels and shoes; clicking and scuffing down the hallway; heavy breathing and beeping machine's. A comatose bluenette lay tucked in beneath white sheets. Her hair, wires and tubes splayed across the bedding.

The wires and tubes connected to a dozen machines working at full steam to keep her alive.

Even though she was in a comatose state, Hinata's mind was still aware. Though she couldn't open her eyes her mind wasn't hard pressed to keep her functioning.

Her mind made her remember.

Remember horrible sprint from her enemies, screaming in terror and tears of sorrow and despair. Well Hinata could only guess it was depending on what medications they had put her on to keep her quiet, to keep her comatose.

Sometimes it made her imagine of her life, sometimes she'd imagine of her death and out of all the times she would imagine she would feel as if as were trapped in her own mind.

As if the feelings she felt weren't real and she'd wish she couldn't feel at all. Apart of her wished to feel nothing, of being wished to be put out of her misery.

Another part of her was very angry but it was so hazy that it became exhausting to focus on it.

Her mind temporarily stopped its self-induced torture to focus on the loud noise of clicking heels and a heavy perfume that blanketed the room. The clicking stopped and a heavy breathing sound took its place before she heard fabric rustling.

With every movement her ears stung. The sound was so loud. She heard two pings before she heard a rustle of plastic and a squirting sound.

Suddenly exhaustion became hyperactive seizure-like traumatic state of hyper awareness.

She couldn't breathe, everything was too noisy, the light was blinding even with her closed eyelids and everything smelt disgusting.

Cleaning produce's, body spray's, blood, bad breath, rotting flesh, sweat, herself; it became overwhelming.

_What was wrong with me?_

With her suddenly heighten senses she could hear the quiet sobbing; the smell and taste of the salt in whoever's tears. "It's your fault."

_What was her fault?_

"It's your fault that they're dead…Kiba and Shino and Akamaru and Sasuke… Sasuke, what you do to him, Hinata!"

Hinata's jaw clenched and her spine arched in a spasm of pain and quaking in fear and uncontrollable muscle tightening, like there were twisting and pulling before she fell into unconsciousness.

"_Why don't I remember? Why don't I remember!" A frantic twelve-year-old whispered in a desperate voice while her hands rung together in the usual manor they always did when she became uncomfortable. "Kiba! Akamaru? Shino? Where are you?" She whispered into the darkness around her as she looked for left to right hoping to catch a glimpse of something. _

_Suddenly the sounds of the still quietness were deafening and she ran covering her ears and shutting her eyes as she did so. Click, clack, click, clack. The sounds of shoes and high heels echoed all around her as she ran but was suddenly knocked down. _

_The young girl opened her eyes to see an sixteen-year-old, more wiser looking Shikamaru with a disgusted look on his face. "Shika-kun— you have to tell me where everyone is! I can't find Kiba—"Shut up, your so troublesome, why do you think I care what or who your looking for you filthy, wretched woman. Getting out of my sights before I get sick, will you?" _

_Hinata gasped as she stood and turned to run, only to knock into Sakura, whom wore a crestfallen facial expression. "I begged him! I did! Hinata—why—why does this have to happen to me!—And Naruto couldn't bring him back and you—You killed him! How could you! I loved him—Konoha loved him! How could you?" Sakura's voice died out at a whisper, her face and skin pale almost sickly. _

_Hinata turned away to run once more only to bump into Chouji, "I'm sorry but please do you know where—"Hinata, stop talking to me, I don't know how Kiba and Shino tolerated your presents without any food around to keep them distracted." _

_Turning around once more, Hinata gazed on the sight of Lee, with a sigh of relief she opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off, "Please Hinata, I wish not to here your most unyouthful words. You were one of the most pure of us and then you go and kill one of my most honored rivals. I wish not to speak to you, not ever again." Hinata choked, Rock Lee had been the most kind and his words cut deep. _

_Turning again she stood in front of Tenten whom a disgusted sneer, "I only speak to you because your Neji-kun's cousin. Why else would I associate myself with someone so weak, you can't even throw a kunai properly." Turning to the side, Hinata witnessed Tenten's form disappear and Neji's form appear to her left. _

_Neji had a blank expression, masking all emotions he felt, "You dishonored our family by committing this act of murder and you have the gale to come back to Konoha—to the Hyuuga pleading your innocence. Hinata-Sama you were covered in their blood—our comrades blood." Hinata looked at herself to see the crimson on her hands and clothing as the tears gathered in her eyes. _

_She looked to another form that appeared only to see Naruto whom wore a hurt expression of his face, "Hinata how could you do it, he was my best friend and you killed him like it was nothing. Why? I thought you were one of my closest friends and then–then you killed him! He was like my brother? How could you!" His anger changed his facial features, the whisker marks darkened and his glowed red before he pushed her so she fell onto her backside._

_Looking up she noticed the shadow's changing slithering off the form of Uchiha Sasuke with a stoic expression on his face but a triumphant smirk on his lips, "Your so weak Hinata, can't even do the job right. You're a pathetic ninja and it would seem that you are a terrible heir to the family if they want you dead so badly. I may have not finished off the job but I'm sure you'll be dead soon enough." _

_He laughed, only to have a different voice come from his lips, the voice of Shino as his clothing and posture changed to Kiba, "Then you'll have me to deal with..."Hinata was rigid with shock and fear as the figure came closer to her, it's posture and facial features became her own but instead of normal peach skin and midnight blue hair it was as white as snow. It's ires' were gold and the cornea's black, the teeth and gums black as well. _

"_Oh, what? Did you think you were the only one here? —what do you think took over when you became unconscious, Hmm? And why do you think your family loathes and fears you." It suddenly propelled itself forward, throwing itself onto Hinata's small frame and effective pinning her down. _

_Hinata's arms pinned to her sides and her legs suddenly became numb and useless as well as the rest of her body like she was comatose and paralyzed. It's expression with full of mirth and happiness as it spoke it's next words, "But don't worry, this will be all over very soon—your life that is." Hinata gasped as the creature of above her licked her cheek and moaned, "And then—then I can devour your soul." _

The harsh light hanging above her bed blinded her.

And suddenly the creature wasn't itself, it's hair grew in length and it's facial features changed as well as it's posture.

It leant up so it's lower body with straddling her hips, it's arms were over it's head and the image of it's appearance finally settled on the form of platinum blonde haired teenager with a nurses garb, long hair tied back in a bun and bangs pined back with gold clips.

Raging blue eyes stared down at her and a sneer twisted her face that would be usually considered beautiful.

Hinata squeezed her eyes closed as tearing fell from her eyes, wishing the dream or rather nightmare would end. It was so cold, cold as ice and snow and freezing rain and all she could wish for was heat and warmth and happiness.

The blonde whom wore an angry expression image was burned into Hinata's memory.

Suddenly the shoulder that Hinata had previously injured due to Sasuke's deadly sword wielding skills was aching in with pain was all too real.

Hinata arched and screamed in agony the pain from her shoulder spreading like fire wild as her whole body's temperature sky rocketing.

The heat she was looking for too intense for her person as she felt that she was burning in the flames of what she only knew as—"Hiwakoooo—!"

* * *

_DUN. DUN. DUNNNNNNNNNN!_

_Review now. _

_And vote in the poll._

_And send me music reference!_


End file.
